Auch! (One-Shot)
by writerofthedoctor
Summary: Nagisa has to go to the Dentist with her mother, when a silver haired beauty finds out. She insists on holding Nagisa's hand because she knows how afraid Nagisa is when she has to go to the Dentist


A/N Edited the story a little, I made a couple of mistakes with names and stuff. This is how I cope with going to the dentist lovely readers. In the end, I forwarded the appointment because my mom couldn't go. -_-'

"I'll come with you Nagisa, you're my cute girlfriend so that means I'm accompying you to the dentist." Shizuma was filled with determination, she would hold Nagisa's hand when she was laying on the chair. Because she knew how afraid Nagisa was of the dentist.

"But my mother is also coming, because we're always planning it in together. She doesn't know I'm dating you, and she also doesn't know that I'm gay. It'll be a shock for her when you show up like you do all majestic and graceful like you do." Nagisa blushed a little at the thought. Sure bringing Shizuma would make it much more bearable, but maybe another time she thought.

"My mom's not crazy you know, the minute she sees the way I always stare at you she knows." Nagisa fiddled nervously with her hands.

"Well maybe it's good, public place, she can't kill you there." Shizuma joked.

"Enough sharp tools to kill you tough. You'll be the bad beauty that took away my innocence." Nagisa came a little closer to Shizuma's lips.

"Sure did, but I do not feel guilty about it one moment." they kissed for a while when they heard a knock on Shizuma's dorm.

"Nagisa, I know you're in there. Your mother called she doesn't want you to forget your appointment tomorrow." Miyuki yelled without coming inside, the things she had seen in that room because she barged in without knocking. She'd rather unsee.

"Okay we're going to class in a minute." Nagisa answered.

"A very long minute" Shizuma added.

000

At lunch the table was filled with the whole gang. After Shizuma's love declaration everyone just got along suddenly. They saw how Miator's ice queen melted and everyone wanted to become their friends.

"I heard a certain someone is going to the dentist tomorrow, let's hope it's a women with bi-"

"YAYA stop it!" Shizuma glared angry at the teasing girl from Spica. "I see you got your mood back, I guess that's thanks to Tsubomi." Shizuma laughed a bit.

"Gotcha now."

The girls both blushed and didn't say much the rest of lunch break.

"But seriously Nagisa, you should consider bringing Shizuma just as a friend. Your mother won't notice and it will be a lot easier when you can stare at your gorgeous girlfriend." Chikaru from Lulim said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I suppose you are right." Nagisa thought about it a moment.

"Allright, Shizuma you can come tomorrow but no funny business!" She poked her girlfriend in her side.

"Yes my dear, I will behave."

At that everyone at the table laughed in disbelief.

Shizuma high fived Chikaru because she knew a little convinving would work.

"I saw that Shizuma."

"I know my dear, but Chikaru is so good at convincing people. You should start a club for that."

The girls all went back to their own schools and classes after lunch. Shizuma and Miyuki had French, Nagisa and Tamao went off to two hours of brain killing math. Chikaru had a lot of thinking to do about a new idea for a debating club at lulim. Yaya and Tsubome went off to the park because lessons were officialy over at Spica.

"Where are Amane and Hikari going? I noticed they didn't go to their own school but to Miator." Nagisa asked Shizuma.

"Oh they had some Etoile business, but that's Miyuki's job as president. Thank the heavens. I don't have to stick my nose in that kind of business anymore." Shizuma shrugged.

"Well I guess you're coming with tomorrow." Nagisa said playfully.

"I guess so, but first you need to come to my dorm tonight with your stuff then we can leave from there tomorrow, you okay with that? I arranged for Miyuki to sleep in your bed." Shizuma blushed a little.

"All-right, but I hope Tamao doesn't mind."

"She doesn't"

"Oh…"

"OH!? Tamao and Miyuki? When did that happen?"

"It was only a matter of time eventually". the two already had a thing for each other, and nowadays Nagisa and Miyuki switched rooms couple of times a week. "You of all people knows how Tamao is when she has a roommate." Shizuma chuckled.

"But pack your stuff, I'll see you in a bit."

Nagisa was fiddling nervous with her hair when she was waiting for Shizuma to come out of the shower. She really hated to go to the Dentist because she always felt so nervous and uneasy when they were looking at her teeth. But when she looked up she noticed the doorknob move a little, Shizuma was wearing a white jacket with a very short dress, and she looked just like one of those sexy nurses from a movie.

"So Nagisa Aoi let me take a look at your teeth."

000

Knock, knock…

"Nagisa, you're mom is standing in front of your dorm wondering where you are. Shall I say that you were staying with a friend, I can go with the whole slumber party story. Bu- Oh my what are you wearing Shizuma? Get dressed and be ready for your mom Nagisa." Miyuki walked away laughing, she was happy for them.

She really was.

When Shizuma looked at what she was wearing she understood Miyuki completely. Parts from her costume were gone, but apparantely she still wore a stethoscope around her neck.

Nagisa on the other hand was completely naked and hiding herself under a blanket with a beet red face.

"Is she gone?" Nagisa whispered. "She is, well Miyuki can add this one to her unsee list, I know she has one. Remember that time we-"

"No I don't we have to go Shizuma, my mom is waiting." Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's arms but she landed against her in an attempt to hurry to the shower.

"Oh want to go for round two?" Shizuma touched Nagisa's body and started to kiss a trail downwards."

"Hmmmm"

"We should better knock Ms. Aoi because they were having a halloween party." Miyuki was stalling, but Mrs. Aoi wanted to know where her daughter was, they were running late already.

Knock knock.

"Nagisa dear, we should go."

In an instant Nagisa started to grab her clothes and put them on her body. It was in mere seconds she was dressed and looked composed. Shizuma on the other hand…

"Somebody's in a rush when her mother's calling" Shizuma joked.

"We have to go, dentist remember?" Nagisa looked frightned at the door… "I know dear, I'll be there right beside you the whole time."

When Shizuma walked out her dorm she stood eye to eye with Mrs. Aoi. She wanted to make a good first impression, because after all she was Nagisa's future wife, Shizuma liked to dream about those things all day long.

"Hello Mrs. Aoi my name is Hanazono Shizuma and I am accompanying your daughter to the dentist today." She blushed when she noticed the still wore the stethoscope around her neck.

"I already prepared Nagisa with some dentist practise because as her best friend I know how afraid she gets." Shizuma got a death glare from Tamao and a chuckle from Miyuki. It was going to be a long day.

"Hi mom! Let's go, we're running late!" Nagisa said when she couldn't hide her blush anymore.

000

When they arrived inside the waiting room Nagisa couldn't stand her nerves anymore.

"So how is school going?" Mrs. Aoi asked because she knew her daughter well, maybe some small talk would work.

"Yeah it's going good, I'm good." Nagisa smiled, giving Shizuma a sideways glance.

"You mentioned in our last conversation you were almost winning the Etoile competition of your school. How did that end?" Mrs. Aoi asked curious.

"Yeah, some stupid girl came confessing her love for a contestant so the other school won." Shizuma answered. Laughing a bit.

"Mr. Konoha you can come to the dentist's office now. Rambled trough the speaker." Nagisa's nerves returned again. So she grabbed Shizuma's hand and held it tight. It was becoming her own little habit. Holding her hand, and sending all her love trough her fingertips.

It didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Aoi.

"You two seem close, I didn't know you were friends with the most popular girl at Miator Nagisa. Even I know who Hanazono Shizuma is." Mrs. Aoi chuckled a little.

The girls said nothing in response, and just waited for the speaker to ramble again…

"Mrs. Aoi and Nagisa Aoi, you can come into the Dentist office."

Then something happened Nagisa didn't predict.

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's hand and started making out with her in the waiting room. It was a kiss so passionate and honest Nagisa felt her knees shake a bit.

"Goodluck my love. I will think about you." Shizuma looked her in the eyes with her intensity. The same look she gave Nagisa the first time they met, under the tree.

"Nagisa, next time. Be honest with your mother about this sort of thing. I love you no matter who you're dating, now let's go. Shizuma you can come with us inside and hold the girls hand. I don't want you to make a scene here."

Nagisa couldn't believe how happy she was. Of course Shizuma decided to sit right next to the chair when it was Nagisa's turn. And She held her hand right trough it. Luckily there were no problems and Nagisa didn't had to come back for another appointement for a while now.

Mrs. Aoi laughed in the car back to Miator.

"What is so funny?" Nagisa asked.

"Well you girls think I'm really stupid am I? Who wakes up in the morning with a stethoscope around her neck and the way you two look at each other. It screams WE HAVE A RELATIONSHIP. I was young once to you know." She looked at the two girls snuggling in the backseat of her car. Love was truly love, no matter which gender, she thought. She was proud of her daughter, this was the first time Nagisa didn't cry or made a scene at the dentist.


End file.
